Mawar Hitam
by cimplo
Summary: Bukan tanpa makna, label itu ditulis pria tersebut berdasarkan apa yang Gakushuu capai selama ini. Dan Gakushuu tahu, kedepannya akan lebih berbahaya lagi.
**Mawar Hitam.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan tanpa makna, label itu ditulis pria tersebut berdasarkan apa yang Gakushuu capai selama ini.

Dan Gakushuu tahu, kedepannya akan lebih berbahaya lagi.

 **.**

 **Ansatsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

Purnama memendarkan kilat kuning kusam, tak cukup terang menerangi gelapnya malam. Ditambah awan yang menutupinya. Seolah memang sedang mencoba membantu—menyembunyikan aktivitas mencurigakan sepasang manusia. Dibalik gang sempit. Jam menara jauh ditengah kota berdenting. Pertanda tengah malam. Lolongan anjing gunung hebatnya terdengar. Menambah kesan suram dan mencekam. Tapi dua manusia itu tak peduli apapun, selain—

 _ **CRAT**_

Darah segar mennyembur begitu saja. Mengalir. Tubuh ambruk. Noda darah mengenai sepatu hitam salah satunya."Tch, sial." desisnya.

"Kali ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" suara lain terdengar.

Surai kecoklatan tertiup terkena angin, sebuah siluet terlihat menyeringai dibawah sinar purnama.

"Ambil jantungnya. Gakushuu."

 _ **GLUP**_ Pria yang disebut namanya hanya mampu meneguk ludah kasar.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan khusus. Beraroma khas seperti ruangan operasi rumah sakit menusuk hidung Gakushuu. Menatap nanar kala pria didepannya memasukan sebuah organ vital yang telah mati kedalam wadah kaca. Di labeli nya, _**Gakushuu #1Heart**_.

Bukan tanpa makna, label itu ditulis pria tersebut berdasarkan apa yang Gakushuu capai selama ini. Disampingnya terdapat wadah dengan label lain, seperti, _**Gakushuu #30Eyeball, Gakushuu #15Ear,**_ dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

Memijit keningnya lama, pria yang nampak lebih muda itu merasa pusing bukan main. Bagaimana tidak. Dia baru saja dipaksa mencabut jantung seseorang secara paksa. Dalam arti harafiah. Masih bagus kiranya dia tidak muntah ditempat.

.

.

Sepasang tungkai kaki jenjang lainnya sibuk melangkah kesana-kemari. "Bagus! Dokter berbakat sepertimu memang bisa melakukan apa saja sepertinya. Bahkan menjadi tangan kananku. Hmm." Ia mengusap-usap sebuah wadah kaca berisikan jantung manusia—yang baru saja diambil secara paksa oleh Gakushuu. Gakushuu menunduk, memejamkan mata,menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. "Ayah— _Hentikan_." ucapnya lirih. Ia benci melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Terlebih—orang yang melakukan aksi pembunuhan berantai akhir-akhir ini tak lain ayahnya sendiri.

Tunggu—ini bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. Gakushuu kembali menatap wadah-wadah kaca itu. Ia tanpa sadar malah seringkali membantunya. Membantu serentetan aksi kriminal ayahnya. Dari mulai membantu memburu korban, membantu eksperimen gila ayahnya. Atau hanya sekedar menjadi pedagang organ tubuh ilegal melalui _deep web_.

Pria itu mendekat, Asano Gakuhou, namanya. Tersenyum dingin, pada anak semata wayangnya. "Hentikan apa ?" sebuah tangan terulur meraih dagu mungil Gakushuu. Memaksanya menengadah menatapnya. Pelupuk mata Gakushuu kiranya siap menerjun bebaskan bulir-bulir air di matanya begitu saja.

"Ayah— _kenapa_ ?" tanyanya perih.

"Kenapa—aku tak bisa menghentikanmu ?" Gakushuu memejamkan matanya, terisak, membiarkan air matanya lolos.

Senyuman manis tanpa makna kembali disunggingkan oleh lainnya, jemari panjang Gakuhou mengusap pipi Gakushuu pelan. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kelopak mata Gakushuu . Menjauhkannya sebentar."Kau mau tahu ?"

Berbisik seduktif di telinga, "Karena kau— _mencintaiku_. Sebagai seorang pria. Gakushuu." Mata Gakushuu terbelalak, begitukah ? Alasan mengapa ia tak kunjung melaporkan tindak-tanduk kriminal Gakuhou.

Mengecup sekilas bibir sang anak, " _Wanna play some game ?_ "

Dan Gakushuu tahu, kedepannya akan lebih berbahaya lagi.

 _A-ayah...akh!_

Ia takkan bisa menolak pesona _**Mawar Hitam**_ didepannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

'Kay I know this ff is sooooo weiiiirrrddd :'''))))))).

Terinspirasi dari Bastard (webtoon) sama game horor kawaii (Mad Father) wkwkwk

( **To my beloved friend: Ori-ori [Orionsykes** ], How are you dear ?Maap aku tak bisa menulis ff PapahxShuu yang hhh basah-basah lengket gimana gitu. Tolong jangan hantui akuuuu ;u; )

Kritik, Saran,

RnR please


End file.
